Improvements to the processing power and memory capacity of mobile devices has led to an increase of use of mobile devices for audio and video capture functions. Because of the widespread availability of mobile devices including cameras, users are quick to capture media files, such as video and/or audio files, of a wide variety of events that occur both in everyday life and on special occasions. Previous limitations of mobile devices have been improved to the extent that many users rely on their mobile smart phones for media capture instead of an additional, bulkier camera or recording device.
Furthermore, the popularity of social networking has also led to an increase in use of mobile devices for recording media. Users capture media with their mobile devices and upload the media on the fly so as to share the media on social networking sites and the like. In some examples, a user may wish to edit a media file, such as to upload only a portion of a media file instead of the entire media file, or add audio or visual affects to a specific portion of a media file, for example.
However, some limitations still exist with regard to the small nature of such mobile devices and the ability to configure and manipulate media files on the mobile device. Such limitations particularly limit the ability of a user to edit a precise portion of a relatively long media file using a relatively small user interface of a mobile device. Many users therefore must first transmit such media files to a laptop or personal computer to work with the media file.